Not Over You
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: Songfic to Not Over You. Set during 1x22. Mary Margaret goes to Granny's after leaving the hospital. Who does she bump into? That's right...David Nolan. Story is much better than the summary promise!
1. Chapter 1: Not Over You

**Hey just a short little drabble I thought of listening to the radio today:) Hope you like it! Set during 1x22 right after Mary Margaret leaves the hospital for the night, we don't really know what happens till the next day so here's my little idea...**_  
_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or the lyrics to "Not Over You"**

* * *

_If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two _

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what I say, I'm not over you_

_Not over you_

* * *

Mary Margaret walked into an almost empty diner. Ruby was cleaning the counters off. "Hey Mary Margaret!" she called happily.

"Hey Ruby," Mary said quietly. She walked over to sit at an empty table.

"Mary Margaret?" a man's voice asked.

Mary Margaret turned to face none other than David Nolan. "David! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Can a guy not come to a good old fashioned diner for a late night bite?" David asked smirking.

"Uh..um..I wasn't saying that I just figured you were leaving for Boston tonight," she said slowly.

David sat back in his booth, "I was going to, but something changed my mind. I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

"Oh..." Mary Margaret said somewhat disappointed.

"Mary Margaret are you alright?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "Yeah, I-I'm fine. It's nothing. Sorry..."

David took a final swig of his coffee. "Are you sure?" he asked sounding worried.

Mary nodded and looked down at the table.

David stood and walked over to her. "Mary, I just want you to know I meant what I said earlier..."

"I know," Mary Margaret said softly. "But David, I don't think I can trust you anymore. Not after all the lying. Not after all the hurt I've gone through." Tears glistened on the brim of her eyes but she held them back.

"I know and I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid. That I wouldn't have made those stupid stupid mistakes. But I do love you Mary Margaret," he said and touched her arm softly.

"David, I-I can't forgive you for the things you did...so please just go. Be safe in Boston," she told him.

"And you be safe here," David told her softly. He turned and walked out of the diner.

Ruby walked over to Mary Margaret and sat down beside her. "You alright?" she asked.

"Nope," Mary told her sadly.

"You wanna talk about it?"

Mary Margaret sighed, "I guess so. The thing is, I love David, I really do..."

"But?" Ruby asked.

"But he hurt me one too many times. He lead me on and then told me he was choosing Kathryn. He lied to me about telling Kathryn the truth. He didn't stand by me when everyone thought I had killed Kathryn. I know it's stupid but I don't think I can trust him." She paused to collect her thoughts.

"You need a drink," Ruby said standing.

Mary Margaret just shook her head, "Nah, just some coffee."

Ruby sighed, "Alright." She sauntered off leaving Mary to her thoughts.

_When he asked me how I was I said I was fine. Am I fine? No, I guess I'm not. David's all I can think about. And then I run into him again after telling him we weren't going to work out! I thought I'd gotten over him but apparently I've been lying to myself. And now when he's leaving I'm forced to face the truth. David Nolan, I am so not over you..._

* * *

**I had tears in my eyes as I finished this...tell me your thoughts! Should I add some more chapters? Or just keep it as is?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Mary

**Hey guys! I know last chapter was heartbreaking:( Believe me it hurt to write! Hope you like this one:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it...**

* * *

Mary Margaret sat at her kitchen table drinking a cup of hot chocolate. Her cell phone lay on the table and her hand hovered over it. She glanced at the clock again, 6:50. Having been up half the night trying to figure out her feelings for David, Mary Margaret had come to a conclusion: David may have made some really, _really_ stupid decisions, but she didn't want to lose him because of that. Because she's made stupid decisions before as well. And that shouldn't have to tear apart what they had, because what they had, it was love, _true love_.

_Should I call him? Or just text him?_ Mary Margaret thought to herself. _No I should see if he's still her first. If I hurry I might be able to catch him and tell him how I feel._ Mary Margaret downed her hot chocolate and put the mug in the sink. She ran quickly to her room and tugged on her favorite pair of gray boots, grabbed her house key and cell phone, and tugged on her pink coat as she ran out the door.

Five minutes later Mary Margaret pulled up in her car at Granny's Bed and Breakfast where David had been staying since Kathryn had shown back up. She parked her car and jumped out, scanning the parking lot for David's truck. But it wasn't there. He's already gone…Mary Margaret pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Come on, come on…" she mumbled.

_"Hey it's David!"_

"David! Please don't leave! I can't lose you—"

_"Sorry I couldn't get to my phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back!"_

The answering machine beeped and Mary Margaret felt her phone fall from her hand and heard it crash to the ground. She'd missed her only chance. Sure she could still call David and try and get him to come back, but she highly doubted he would after what she had told him last night. Mary Margaret bent down to pick up her phone. Somehow her photo album had opened to the pictures of her and David on one of their many dates at the toll bridge. Mary Margaret smiled and scrolled through them, there they were grinning like fools, laughing hysterically, and there was them kissing…David had stolen her phone and took the picture when they kissed so they could cherish the moment forever. Mary Margaret felt the tears form at her eyes and she let them flow freely and began to just walk, reminiscing on her memories with David.

_When he was in a coma and she'd read Henry's book to him at the hospital and he had grabbed her hand. The next day when David had woken up and was missing, how she, Emma, Henry, and Graham had found him unconscious in the stream by the toll bridge. How she had woken him up with a kiss._

_While David was recovering and they would play hangman everyday. He would always choose Mary Margaret, Mary, Mary Margaret Blanchard, or just Mary Blanchard._

_ The long walks on the hospital grounds. When David had told her she was the only thing that felt right._

_ How she would go to Granny's every morning at 7:15 just to see his face. How David had saved her from falling off a cliff. Their almost kiss in the cabin in the woods. The next day at 7:45 when David had told her Kathryn wasn't pregnant and they had their first real kiss._

_ The thousand dates they had at the toll bridge. The stolen kisses and moonlit walks._

Mary Margaret looked up; she'd walked five or six blocks by now. She was almost to Granny's diner. The corner she and David had first kissed. She sighed sadly. _Let me try to call him one last time._ She dialed David's number again.

It went right to voicemail again. Mary Margaret felt one final tear fall down her face.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew against her face, causing her to stumble and freeze. Memories flashed through her mind.

* * *

_ "If you ever need anything…" James said trailing off, searching for the right words. _

_ "You'll find me," Snow finished smiling._

_ James nodded, "Always." Snow grabbed her bag and slung it over her back. "Well, goodbye Snow White."_

_ Snow bowed, "Goodbye Prince Charming."_

_ James smirked, "I told you, it's James."_

_ Snow grimaced and shook her head. "Nah, still like Charming better," she told him. They smiled and laughed. Snow turned and walked off. James looked longingly at her for a moment and then turned, never seeing Snow turn back to look at him._

* * *

What was that? Mary Margaret was so confused. But she didn't even have time to ponder the thought before another flash of memories hit her.

* * *

_"You would really die for me?" Snow asked._

_ "Does it look like I'm making this up?" the man countered grimacing in pain._

_ "No one's ever done anything like this for me before…" she said softly. "No one's ever been willing to die for me…" Snow felt a lone tear trail down her face._

_ "No one you can remember," the man told her and gazed at her lovingly._

_ Snow brought her hand to his face and slowly brought their lips together. Her eyes opened, "Charming!" she exclaimed._

_ "You…you found me," Snow breathed._

_ "Did you ever doubt I would?" James teased._

_ "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause," Snow said and smiled._

_ James brushed her hair out of her face, "Well you never have to worry, I will always find you."_

_ "Do you promise?" Snow asked._

_ James nodded._

* * *

_ "How did you do it?" Snow asked as they walked along the shore._

_ James held up the ring, "With this, my mother's ring. It led me back to you." He paused and turned to face Snow. "And now, I never want it off your finger," he told her. James got down onto one knee, "Will you marry me?"_

_ Snow held out her hand and James slid the ring onto her finger. "What do you think?" Snow teased._

_ James stood and Snow pulled him towards her and crashed their lips together._

* * *

The woman formerly known as Mary Margaret gasped, "I remember…" she whispered. She remembered everything. "James…" Snow mumbled. His phone was most likely dead so Snow could only hope that James remembered as well.

Snow continued to walk down the street all of her memories jumbling together,

Suddenly a man shouted from across the street. "Snow!"

Snow froze, she _knew _that voice. It wasn't just any voice. It was James' voice. Her James. _Her_ Prince Charming. He had found her. She turned towards the voice slowly and saw him standing across the street. "Charming…" she breathed.

And then they were running towards each other. James caught Snow in his arms and they held each other close. "You found me!" Snow said softly.

James smiled, "Did you ever doubt I would?" he teased.

Snow grinned and pulled him towards her and crashed their lips together. _Whether we're Charming and Snow or Mary Margaret and David, I'll never ever be over him._

* * *

**YAY! Happy ending!:D So next chapter is the last one. It'll be David's thoughts right before the curse breaks. **

**~OUAT~**

**russianeyes718524: yes Ruby is pretty good a making jokes out of sad things isn't she?;) LOL**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22: I was crying tears of joy at the end of this one!**

**thistwinklingstar: I love the song too!**

**NCISGleek: adding more chapters;) hope you liked this one!**

**red lightning: Thanks:)**

**Sammiespy: It really was a punch into my shipper heart as well. So painful to write...hope this fixed that;)**

**~OUAT~**

**Thanks to all of you who alerted/favorited this as well:) Pretty please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: David

**Okay here is the final chapter to this story that I have enjoyed so much to write:) First off, I am still on vacation but took my dad's laptop and am quickly posting this because I felt like it was LONG overdue. I just had a really hard time writing for David and his thoughts...he's just such a complex character, like he has this piece of James that was bursting to get out of him but I couldn't let it come out until the curse broke ya know? Anyways I think I finally got it right! Enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it**

* * *

David threw his luggage into the back of his truck. He walked around to the driver door and opened it, climbing into the truck and starting it. David checked his phone, no messages...Mary Margaret really didn't want to talk to him. He checked the time, 7. David put the truck in gear and pulled out into the street.

A new life in Boston. Was that really what he wanted? David sighed because it wasn't completely what he wanted. Yeah sure he wanted to start with a clean slate. But he wanted that clean slate to start with Mary Margaret. If it wouldn't have been for all those stupid mistakes, they still would have been able to pick up the pieces and have a relationship together. David really had meant what he said about being in love with her, but he'd hurt her one-too-many times.

Two lone tears trailed down his face as he began to remember all the good times he and Mary Margaret had had together.

When she'd saved him with a kiss. True love's kiss...

How he hadn't been able to get her out of his head since the moment he'd woken up.

The long walks on the hospital grounds without Kathryn to interrupt their special moments. Playing hangman when he would purposefully do her name every time to try and hint at what he was feeling when he was around her.

And then, when he had broken her heart, only because he thought he remembered his life with Kathryn before his coma. He had wanted to do what was right, but that wasn't what was right.

Going to Granny's every single morning at 7:15 and telling Kathryn he wanted to get them coffee before work when really, all he'd wanted was to see the woman he actually felt something with.

Saving her from falling to her death on that cliff in the rain.

Almost kissing in the cabin in the woods, but her stopping because it wasn't right for them to kiss. Even though he so felt it was right.

The next day, walking into Granny's at 7:45 to see her getting coffee. How he'd turned and ran and she had chased after him.

_"What're you doing?" she hissed._

_He'd looked into her beautiful green eyes trying so hard not to grab her and kiss her and apologize for every stupid thing he'd said. "It's seven-forty-five..."_

_She looked mad. "I know!"_

_He had shrugged, "Well I'm trying not to see you..."_

_"Well I am trying not to see you!" she had countered._

_"Well how do we stop seeing each other?" he'd asked hoping she wouldn't want to NOT see him._

_"Apparently, we can't!" she said and gave a fake laugh._

_"This is a problem..." he'd said. Though it wasn't, he wanted to be with her._

_She had nodded. "Mm yes!"_

_He had to tell her then, "She's not pregnant," he told her slowly. And then they had crashed their lips together, finally allowing themselves to release the feelings that had been building up for months._

The secret dates in the forest by the toll bridge.

The moonlit walks together, the stolen kisses, the slight glances at the diner and on the street.

Mary Margaret's-he froze and slammed on the brakes. No...Not Mary Margaret... "Snow..." he breathed.

Not David, James...King James husband of Queen Snow White, father of Princess Emma. Memories flooded back to him.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Snow screamed running towards him. "Why would you do this?"_

_James cringed and started to stand up, "Well, because you said you appreciate action more than words, so now, you're gonna get both. I love you Snow," he told her._

_Snow shook her head, "But I don't love you. I don't even remember you!"_

_James' heart broke a little hearing the love of his life say that because of a wretched potion. "Well I don't care. The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die than let you fill your heart with darkness."_

_Snow looked at him oddly, "You would really die for me?" she asked._

_James smirked a little and cringed at the arrow in his shoulder. "Does it look like I'm making this up?" he asked somewhat sarcastic._

_"No one's ever done anything like that for me before. No one's ever been willing to die for me..." she trailed off and looked at him as a tear began to trail down her cheek._

_"No one you can remember," James said praying that there was some way Snow would remember who he was. He watched as Snow moved towards him, caressed his face, and softly kissed him._

_Snow's eyes opened and she pulled away. "Charming..." she breathed._

* * *

_"You...you found me," Snow whispered._

_James helped her sit up "Did you ever doubt I would?" he teased._

_Snow smiled, "Truthfully, the glass coffin gave me pause."_

_James brushed her cheek with his hand, his Snow was alive... "Well, you never have to worry I will always find you."_

_"Do you promise?" she asked him._

_James nodded._

* * *

_They walked along the shore. "How did you do it?" Snow asked._

_James smirked a little and held up his mother's wedding ring. "With this, my mother's ring. It led me back to you. And now, I never want it off your finger." He kneeled down on the ground. "Will you marry me?" he asked her, holding up the ring. James had been planning his proposal to Snow for quite some time. Of course, he didn't think he was going to do it right then, but it just felt right._

_Snow held out her left hand and James slid the ring onto her ring finger. She lifted her hand to admire the ring then looked down at him. She grinned, "What do you think?"_

_James stood and they crashed their lips together. After an eternity, they broke apart. "What's wrong?" he asked seeing the worried look on his fiancé's face._

_Snow looked at him, "Well, there's the little matter of your father and my stepmother..."_

_"Ah that...well, I'm open to suggestions," James said smiling._

_Snow looked off to the castle, "Here's one. Let's take back the kingdom."_

_The kingdom? Was she crazy? Well, yes. But that was what made him love her even more. "And how do you suggest we do that?"_

_Snow put her hand on his chest and smiled at him, gazing into his blue eyes. "Like we shall do everything. Together."_

* * *

_Snow stood at the window of the baby's nursery and let a bird fly off her hand. She put her hands on her stomach._

_James walked over. "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing..." she mumbled._

_"You're thinking about what the queen said again aren't you? Snow, please, I can't keep having this conversation, you have to let it go!" He took her hands in his. "We're about to have a baby!"_

_Snow stormed into the nursery. "I haven't had a restful night since our wedding."_

_James ran after her. "That's what she wants! To get in your head. But they're only words! She can't hurt us!"_

_Snow faced him in front of the baby's crib. "She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable."_

_James sighed and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "What can I do to ease your mind?"_

_"Let me talk..." she paused."To him..."_

_"Him...you don't mean..." James trailed off._

_"I do!" Snow cried._

_"No! No, it's too dangerous!" James said with worry in his voice._

_"He sees the future!" Snow cried trying to reason with him._

_"There's a reason he's locked up!" James exclaimed remembering what happened to Thomas._

_"Can you promise me that our child will be safe? Can you GUARANTEE it? Because he CAN," she pleaded._

_James sighed. "Alright, for our child."_

* * *

_Snow turned from the window and walked over to him. "I don't wanna do this!"_

_"It has to be you," James said trying to soothe her._

_"I'm not leaving you!" she cried._

_James came over to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's the only way. You'll go in there and you'll be safe from the curse."_

_"He said it would be on her twenty-eighth birthday!" Snow said as tears streamed down her face. She held James' face in her hands._

_James looked into her deep green eyes. "What's twenty-eight years when you have eternal love?" he asked. Snow took a shaky breath, sobbing. "I have faith. You will find me as I did you," he said with surety._

_Snow pulled him towards her into a kiss. They clung to each other desperately. Snow pulled away and clutched her stomach._

_"What is it?" James asked worried._

_"The baby...she's coming..." she breathed._

* * *

_"The wardrobe..." Snow whispered looking up from Emma. "It only takes one..."_

_"Then our plan has failed," James said sadly and took a shaky breath. He rubbed Snow's back. "At least we're together."_

_Snow stayed silent for a moment then spoke again, "No. You have to take her. Take the baby to the wardrobe."_

_James shook his head, "Are you out of your mind?" he practically screamed._

_"No you have to save us bo-"_

_"You don't know what you're saying!" James overlapped cutting her off._

_"No no no! I do! We have to believe that she will come back for us. We have to give her best chance..."_

_James looked down at Emma who was holding his hand and playing with Snow's hair. He leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_Snow placed a kiss onto her forehead, "Goodbye Emma..." she sobbed._

_James gently scooped Emma into his arms, kissed Snow one final time, and ran off, drawing his sword. His heart broke as he heard Snow sobbing loudly for her baby girl._

* * *

_James set Emma into the wardrobe, "Find us..." he whispered before closing the wardrobe doors._

* * *

James unlocked his truck door, jumped out, and sprinted back to Main Street. He had to find her. He had to find Snow. He scanned the streets frantically searching for her. He slowed to a stop seeing her across the street. "Snow!" he shouted looking at her.

Snow turned to face him from across the street. "Charming..." she breathed.

James started to jog towards her and Snow did the same. Their longing for each other took over and they sprinted to each other.

"You found me," she whispered still not able to believe it was really him.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he teased.

Snow smiled and pulled him towards her. James smiled against her lips as they kissed. Finally, together again. Not as Mary Margaret Blanchard, innocent school teacher, and David Nolan, the idiot who had broken her heart. But as Snow and James, husband and wife. A kiss of true love, with none of the guilt they had felt as Mary Margaret and David.

Finally they pulled away and just gazed into each other's eyes. Until they saw the cloud of purple smoke coming towards them. James saw the fear in Snow's eyes. He held her to him tightly as the magic overcame then. And they knew, that no matter what happened, they would _always_ find each other, and that they would _never_ be over the other.

* * *

**THE END**

**I had tears in my eyes of joy and sorrow for this ending. I'm quite sad it was only meant to be a three-shot:) I get home on Friday night so expect tons of updates on Saturday!:D**

**~OUAT~**

**pinkfreak805-So glad it helped with the withdrawal;) Hope you liked this one as well!**

**thistwinklingstar-so glad you liked it! love ya girl!**

**PiperPaigeP3-Oh gosh I know! We can only dream for our real Prince Charming to sweep us off our feet...*sigh* so glad you liked it though:)**

**OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22-So glad it made your day! Love ya girl:D I guess you've already read this so...hope you enjoyed it again;)**

**russianeyes718ouat7ncis-so glad you love it! I do too;)**

**Aod4L-:)**

**~OUAT~ **

**Thanks to all of you who read this story:) It literally made me squeal in excitement everytime I got a review alert;) So in honor of the most beautiful couple in the history of TV: Snowing, and I guess Gosh as well;) Please review?**

**THE END(for real this time;)**


End file.
